هیچگاه تسلیم نشو
by AHassassin
Summary: بعد از جنگ دو برادر چه خواهد شد؟ایا ورجیل انتقام خود را می گیرد یا شکست می خورد؟دانته و کت چه کار می کنند؟همه چیز بین آنان تغییر کرده و حالا هیچ راه برگشتی نیست.داستان برای بازی جدیده و البته اولین بارم هست که داستان مینویسم امیدوارم خوشتون بیاد!(اولین داستانه فارسیه تو این قسمت سایت!)
1. Chapter 1

فصل اول:  
سلام بر خوانندگان عزیز،من فکر میکنم اولین کسی هستم که در باره ی سری بازی دویل می کرای داستان فارسی می نویسم،امید وارم که خوشتون بیاد و لطفا نظر خودتون رو بگید این اولین داستانمه.داستان برای بازی جدیده و انتهای اون که بازی تموم من شروع کردم و قسمت دوم که با ورجیل بازی میکنیم رو هم نوشتم و بعد از اون خودم مینویسم البته مقداری تغییرات هم هست.کارکتور ها برای من نیستند و برای کپکام و نینجاتعوری اند.

* * *

-ساعت ها از مرگ بزرگترین پادشاه شیطان ها،ماندس،گذشته بود.شهر لیمبو دیگر آن گرمی و رفت و آمد رو نداشت،همه چیز از هم پاشیده بود،ساختمان ها ریخته بودند،ماشین ها داغون شده بودند و مردم از شیطان هایی که حالا وارد دنیایه آن ها شده بودند فرار میکردند.هوا سرد بود ولی مردی این سردی رو بیشتر حس میکرد،سردیه نگاه برادرش،سردیه شمشیری که در قلبش فرو رفته بود و سردیه نگاه بهترین دوستش که حالا طرف برادرش بود.حتی کت بلند مشکی رنگی که پوشیده بود گرمش نمیکرد.با اینکه شمشیر تا نصف در سینه اش فرو رفته بود ولی به تیغه ی تیز آن اهمیت نمیداد و فقط به چهره ی برادرش چشم دوخته بود تا زمانی که احساس کرد تاریکی او را در بر میگیرد و می دانست که این آخر راه است،اتفاقی که پیش بینی نکرده بود رخ داده بود.دست خود را که برای جلوگیری از فرو رفتن بیشتر شمشیر به دور تیغه گرفته بود رها کرد و به طرف مرد جوانی برد که از او انتظار محبت داشت ولی قیافه ی رنگ پریده ی مرد، کوچک ترین تغییری نکرد. موهای سفید رنگ کوتاه او ژولیده بود و با چشمان ترسناک قرمز رنگش به او خیره شده بود.وقتی قیافه ی بی رحم برادر را دید ناامید چشمانش را بست و منتظر پایان خود شد.در همان لحظه صدای دختر جوانی شنیده شد که از برادرش التماس میکرد"دانته...خواهش میکنم اونو نکش"وبا التماس به چهره ی سرد مرد جوان نگاه کرد ولی کوچکترین تغییری در صورت او دیده نمی شد.به برادر دیگر که روی زمین افتاده بود نگاه کرد،نمی توانست تمام محبت های او را نادیده بگیرد پس دوباره سعی کرد"دانته من ازت التماس میکنم بس کن..به خاطر من؟!"قیافه ی مرد جوانی که دانته نام داشت به سمت صدا برگشت ولی هنوز دسته ی شمشیر را با قدرت نگه داشته بود.ملایم تر نگاهی به برادرش کرد که دستش از زور ناتوانی حالا بر زمین افتاده بود.دیگر آن حس شدید نفرت را نمی کرد و قیافه ی او به ناگهان تغییر کرد.موهای مشکی جایگزین موهای سفید رنگش شده بود،رنگ صورتش کم کم به حالت عادی برمیگشت و رنگ قرمز چشمانش به آبی گرایش پیدا کرد.با دیدن وضعیت برادرش بی تردید شمشیرش را از بدن او خارج کرد و با اتمام دادن به جنگشان شمشیرش ناپدید شد.برادر دیگر که روی زمین افتاده بود سرفه کنان سعی میکرد نفس بکشد و خود را از تاریکه مرگ که تا چند لظه پیش او را احاطه کرده بود خارج کند. می دانست که دانته بر او جراحت عمیقی بر جا گذاشته و حالا او از برادر بزرگترش شکست خورده بود.-(نکته نویسنده:توی این بازی همه چیز تغییر کرده و حالا دانته قلوی بزرگتر است،تو بازی ورجیل به آن اشاره شده)-کمی هم تعجب کرده بود که چرا دانته تصمیم خود را عوض کرده بود و از شیطانی بی رحم که داشت او را میکشت تبدیل به برادر دلگرم و دلسوزش شد که قصد داشت به او کمک کند. دانته از طرفی از دست برادرش ناراحت بود که چرا اینقدر گستاخ شده بود و می خواست بشریت را کنترل کند ولی از طرفی دیگر به اینکه دوقلو بودند ولی او برادر کوچکترش بود و بعد سال ها زحمت وتلاش او را پیدا کرده بود و به او کمک کرده بود ولی به خاطر دعوایی که کردند او را تا پای مرگ کشانده بود و اگر دختر جوان نبود برادرش را کشته بود.دانته با کمی پشیمانی دست خود را به سمت برادرش دراز کرد،برادر دیگر دست او را گرفت که ناگهان خاطره ای از گذشته به یاد آورد ،تنها هفت سال داشتند با خوشحالی با شمشیر های چوبی خود در باغ خانه شان بازی میکردند.چون دانته قدرت بدنی بیشتری داشت شمشیر را محکم به پهلوی او کوبید و باعث شد که بر زمین بیفتد ولی بعد دانته خوشحال از پیروزی اش با لبخندی دستش را به سمت او دراز کرد تا به او کمک کند بلند شود.اما حالا اوضاع فرق داشت و این فقط یک بازی نبود،او واقعا شکست خورده بود.با این حال دست دانته را گرفت تا بلند شود ولی سخت تر از آن چیزی بود که فکر میکرد،زخم سینه اش به شدت درد میکرد.وقتی که بلند شد هنوز دستش در دست دانته بود،با اینکه قد او از دانته بلند تر بود ولی با شکستی که خورده بود خود را پایین تر از او می دید.پیش خود فکر کرد که شاید دانته حق را به او داده باشد و به او کمک کند ولی کلماتی را شنید که او را ناراحت کرد."دنیا تحت محافظت منه...ورجیل"دختر جوان از حرفی که دانته زده بود تعجب کرد و به دو برادر خیره شد،ورجیل دیگر مثل قبل نبود و به جای اینکه موهای سفید رنگش مرتب باشد،به هم ریخته بود.صورتش مثل برف سفید شده بود،کت بلند مشکی خوش فرمش که بر روی آن رگه های آبی بود حالا خاکی شده بود و می توانست باریکه ای از خون روی کتش ببیند که از زخمش خارج شده بود. شلوار آبی رنگش خاکی و کثیف شده بود.دانته مثل همیشه کت چرم و قدیمیه بلند توسی رنگش که سر آستین ها و یقه اش قرمز بود از سر شانه هایش اویزان بود و زیرپوشی سفید رنگی زیر آن پوشیده بود و پاچه ی شلوار جین توسی اش را توی پوتین هایی که پوشیده بود کرده بود.موهای مشکی رنگش ژولیده و قسمتی از موهای پشت سرش سفید شده بود و قطره هایی از عرق بر روی صورتش دیده می شد. هر دو برادر با چشمان آبی رنگشان به یکدیگر خیره شده بودند تا اینکه ورجیل دست دانته را رها کرد و گفت"تو انسان نیستی دانته و هیچ وقت هم نمیتونی بشی"ورجیل بعد از نگاهی پشیمان به دانته به دختر جوان نگاه کرد که به دانته نزدیک میشد.نشان ترس و غم را می شد در چهره ی معصومش دید.ذره ای امید داشت شاید بعد از دلسوزی و نجات او،به او کمک کند یا او را یاری کند ولی برعکس،او پشت برادرش که حالا بزرگترین دشمنش شده بود پناه گرفت.این موضوع خیلی به او صدمه زد،بعد از این همه تلاشی که کرده بود و سال ها از عمرش را صرف جستجوی برادرش گذاشته بود و یا این دختر را نجات داده بود و به او زندگی دوباره داده بود و در مورد هر چیزی با او مشورت میکرد،جوابش این بود و حالا هر دوی آن ها علیه او شده بودند.پاسخ کارهایش، نگاه غریب دختر و نفرت برادرش بود.چاره ای نداشت جز اینکه آن ها را ترک کند.با نگاهی معنادار از آن ها دور شد و به سمت شمشیر سامورایی شکلش که یاماتو نام داشت و بر روی زمین کنار غلافش افتاده بود رفت.دانته که نمیدانست حرکت بعدی ورجیل چیست دختر جوان را پشت سرش برد تا صدمه نبیند.ورجیل خم شد تا شمشیرش را بردارد اما دردی که حس کرد که نفسش را بند آورد،آرام بلند شد و شمشیر را در غلافش کرد.حالا همه چیز بین آن ها تمام شده بود و دیگر جایی پیش آنان نداشت و باید آنجا را ترک میکرد.مکانی او را به فکر برد که شاید در حال حاضر بهترین جا برای او باشد و کسی او را پیدا نکند.شمشیر را از غلاف در آورد و بالای سرش گرفت و با شدت به سمت پایین آورد.قدرت شمشیر باعث شد که با صدایی شبیه به صاعقه، حلقه ای نورانی از رنگ آبی روشن جلوی او پدیدار شود.با گذاشتن شمشیر تو غلاف آن را در دست راستش گرفت و دست چپش را روی زخمش گذاشت تا جلوی خونریزی را بگیرد. با مکسی کوتاه برگشت و برای آخرین بار به آنها به عنوان برادر و دوستش نگاه کرد و با صدایی شبیه به زمزمه گفت"من دوست داشتم برادر..." و برگشت،به محض وارد شدن به حلقه در دود آبی رنگ ناپدید شد.دانته همان طور مات و مبهوت مانده بود،دیگر نمی دانست چه کار باید بکند.دختر جوان که سعی میکرد ناراحتی و بغض خود را مخفی کند نگاهی به دانته کرد،دانته با صدایی آرام اما پشیمان گفت"کت...من دیگه نمیدونم کی هستم...هممون رو از هم پاشیدم" هر دوی آن ها اشتباه کرده بودند و حالا ورجیل از جمعشان رفته بود.مدت زیادی کنار او نبود و حتی قبل آن نمی دانست برادری دارد یا نه،ولی حالا احساس ناراحتی میکرد و می خواست همه چیز به روز اول برگردد.کت با دیدن چهره ی او دست راستش را که بر آن نقش حنا داشت روی گونه ی دانته گذاشت و سعی کرد او را آرام کند."من میدونم دقیقا تو کی هستی...تو دانته ای...نه چیزی بیشتر و نه چیزی کمتر"ولی دانته در افکار خود غرق شده بود،با نگاهی کوتاه به کت متوجه شد که چه قدر او شکسته شده،موهای او کوتاه و قهوه ای بود ولی جلوی سرش بلند بود و در دو طرف صورتش ریخته بود،صورت او زخمی و خونی بود به خاطر شکنجه هایی که که ماندس بر او وارد کرده بود.او پوتین هایی قهوه ای پوشیده بود با شرتک جین کوتاه،ژاکت او قهوه ای بود ولی آستین ها و کلاه آن آبی کم رنگ بود ولی شانه ی چپ او خونی بود و دست چپش را با باند به دور گردنش انداخته بود.روز قبل برای اینکه بتواند به دو برادر کمک کند گلوله خورد و دانته، ورجیل را مقصر می دانست.بعد از نگاه کردن به چهره ی معصوم کت به جایی نگاه کرد که ورجیل در آن ناپدید شده بود ولی این بار با چشمان بی روح قرمز رنگش.

* * *

-چند ساعت بعد  
کم کم آفتاب داشت غروب میکرد و آسمان قرمز رنگ بود،نیمی از شهر لیمبو ازبین رفته بود و تقریبا قابل سکونت نبود.مردم از میان خرابه ها، اشیاء و وسایل خود را بر می داشتند تا زندگی دوباره برای خود بسازند و صبر کنند تا کمک برسد.عده ای هم کنار خیابان ها شمع روشن کرده بودند و به خاطر از دست رفتگانشان ناراحت بودند و گریه می کردند.با دیدن این صحنه ها کت به آرامی گریه میکرد و هنوز فکرش با ورجیل بود،نمی خواست چنین اتفاقی بیفتد.نمی دانست که آیا او مرده است یا زنده؟الان کجاست؟چه می کند؟همینطور که غرق افکار خود بود با دانته در کوچه های لیمبو قدم میزد.آن ها قصد داشتند به مردم کمک کنند چون بعد از اتفاقاتی که افتاده بود کسی آرامش و امنیت نداشت.مردم با ترس راه میرفتند چون هر لحظه ممکن بود چیزی به آن ها حمله کند.دانته محافظت از انسان ها را وظیفه ی خود می دانست حتی اگر مجبور شود جلوی برادر خود را بگیرد.دیگر هوا تاریک شده بود و تصمیم گرفتند به پناهگاهشان برگردند.خوشبختانه منطقه ای که آن ها زندگی میکردند کمتر آسیب دیده بود.از ورجیل فقط همین پناهگاه مانده بود با ماشینش...بعد از ازبین رفتن سازمان اوردر فقط خودشون سه نفر باقی مانده بودند که حالا ورجیل هم رفته بود.با داخل شدن به آپارتمان دانته کتش را در آورد و بر روی صندلی در حال خانه پرت کرد و بر روی کاناپه ی بزرگی در وسط حال نشست.کت پشت سرشان در را بست و آرام کنار دانته نشست.خانه فضایش بسیار ساکت بود.دانته به روبه رو یش خیره شده بود و سعی می کرد اتفاقی که افتاده بود را فراموش کند.امروز برای هر دوی آن ها سخت بود.نمی خواست ناراحتی خودش را نشان دهد،نفس عمیقی کشید و سکوت را شکست."توی راه فهمیدم که گریه میکردی...شما دوتا خیلی به هم نزدیک بودین نه؟"جوابی نشنید و سعی کرد موضوع را عوض کند"راستی دستت چطوره؟"کت با شنیدن این سوال جا خورد،اون حتی یادش رفته بود که شانه اش تیر خورده.با این حال چیزی نگفت و سعی کرد پلیورش را در بیاورد ولی از دردی که احساس کرد ناله ای کوتاه کشید.دانته سریع به سمت او برگشت"بزار کمکت کنم..."ولی کت قبول نکرد و با تکان دادن سرش سعی کرد خودش این کار را انجام دهد."کت داری به خودت صدمه میزنی.."این دفعه کت با فریاد گفت"نه!خودم می تونم، به کمک احتیاج ندارم!"دانته از کوره در رفت و گفت"کت چت شده؟"ولی فهمید سوال اشتباهی کرده و دیگر دیر شده بود و این حرف رو زده بود.کت دیگر نتوانست تحمل کند و شروع کرد به گریه کردن"می خوای بدونی چم شده؟!حالم خوب نیست دانته،از اینکه شما دوتا عین وحشی ها افتادین به جون هم حالم به هم می خوره،از اینکه باید قبول کنم اون رفته حالم به هم می خوره،از اینکه شما دوتا دقلو هستید و مثل همین حالام به هم می خوره!تو همش منو یاد اون میندازی!وقتی به چشمات نگاه میکنم انگار ورجیل داره به من نگاه میکنه، نمی تونی درک کنی؟"و گریه کنان از کاناپه بلند شد و به سمت اتاق خانه رفت"کت صبر کن من.." "تنهام بذار!"و در اتاق را محکم بست.دانته می دانست که کت ضربه ی بدی خورده پس بهتره اونو برای امشب به حال خودش بگذاره و با خوابیدن روی کاناپه سعی کرد افکارش را از ذهنش بیرون کند و منتظر صبح شود.

* * *

-در برف و سرمای شب کوهستانی از دور مردی سیاه پوش دیده میشد که با سختی راه میرفت و با هر قدمی که برمیداشت ردی از پا بر روی برف ها می گذاشت.نفس زنان سینه ی خونی اش را گرفته بود و از شمشیرش به عنوان عصا استفاده میکرد تا راه برود.دنباله ی کت مشکی رنگش پاره شده بود و باد آن را پشت سرش تکان می داد.دانه های ریز برف بر روی شانه هایش نشسته بودند و سرما به داخل استخوان هایش نفوذ کرده بود ولی تنها چیزی که برایش مهم بود مقصدش بود چون برای آخرین بار هم که شده می خواست آنجا را ببیند. در آن شب تاریک و بارش برف ناگهان از دور مجسمه ی زیبایی از یک زن فرشته دیده میشد که بال های زیبایش را باز کرده بود و با لبخند به آسمان نگاه میکرد.زیر آن، سنگ صافی بود که به نظر میرسید یک قبر باشد ولی ترکی بزرگ آن را قدیمی نشان میداد. پایین مجسمه عکس زیبایی از یک خانواده بود.زنی زیبا با موهای بلند قرمز رنگ پسربچه ی شیطان موسیاهی را بغل کرده بود و لبخند میزد.پدر خانواده صورت نداشت چون به نظر مرسید آن قسمت از عکس پاره شده است،پسربچه ای موسفید در بغل او بود که به آرامی لبخند میزد.خانواده ی خوشحالی به نظر میرسیدند و همه لبخند میزدند ولی این خوشحالی طاقت نیاورد.ورجیل خود را به سختی به قبر رساند،دیگر انرژی نداشت و پا هایش توان ایستادن را نداشتند.محکم بر روی زانوانش افتاد،با صدایی شکسته و ضعیف گفت"چه اتفاقی برای ما افتاد پدر؟..دانته.."قبل از اینکه حرفش تمام شود سرفه ای شدید کرد که باعث شد خون از دهانش خارج شود و لکه ای از آن بر روی عکس بیفتد.با این حال دوباره شروع به صحبت کرد"دانته به من خیانت کرد...دیگه چیزی برای من باقی نمونده.."کتش را باز کرد و به زخمش نگاه کرد،زخم خوب نشده بود و هنوز خونریزی داشت. می دانست که خوب نمیشود،دیگر جانی نداشت و احساس خستگی فراوان می کرد.ناتوان بر روی سنگ افتاد،درد و سرما را احساس نمیکرد،سوز باد را نمی شنید و نمی توانست تکان بخورد،فهمید که قلبش دیگر کار نمی کند.چشمانش را بست و به خواب مرگ فرو رفت و همه چیز سیاه شد.از آن خانواده فقط یک نفر باقی مانده بود،فرزند بزرگ...او مرگ مادرش را دید،نابودی پدرش را فهمید و حالا از دست دادن برادرش را چشید.برادر موسفید بی جان روی قبر پدر و مادرش که خودش برای آنان ساخته بود،افتاده بود و در خون خود غرق شده بود.دانه های برف به آرامی از آسمان تاریک پایین می آمدند و در کنار جسد بی جان او می نشستند. باری دیگر سکوتی مرگ بار کوهستان را در خود فرو برد.

* * *

اینم فصل اول،امید وارم خوشتون اومده باشه،نظرای شما برای من مهمه و حتی ممکن اونا رو توی کارم استفاده کنم!منتظر فصل بعدی باشید!عجب کار سختیه باور کنید من سه بار این فصل رو نوشتم و بعد کامپیترم پاکش کرد!پدرم در اومد!


	2. Chapter 2

فصل دوم:  
سلام دوباره بر خوانندگان عزیز!من نمیدونم ایرانی هستید و این داستان رو می خونید ولی باز خوش حالم که از داستانم استقبال کردید،از سر تاسر جهان!از آمریکا گرفته تا ونزولا و لهستان و...امید وارم که دوست داشته باشید ببخشید اگر در فصل اول مشکلی بود،سعی میکنم در این فصل اشتباه نکنم! بازم میگم که شخصیت ها برای شرکت کپ کام و نینجا تعوری اند! این هم فصل دوم داستانه ما:

* * *

تنها چیزی که میدید و احساس میکرد،تاریکی بود.همه جا ساکت بود که ناگهان از تاریکی در آمد و بیدار شد،در آسمانی به رنگ آتش بود و داشت سقوط میکرد.از ترس فریادی کشید چون با گذشتن هر ثانیه به زمین سختی که زیر پاش بود نزدیک تر می شد.سعی کرد کاری بکند ولی نمی توانست و در هوا معلق بود،با فریاد به زمین بر خورد کرد ولی دردی احساس نکرد و شکستگی نداشت. وقتی سرش را بلند کرد با تعجب به منظره خیره شد...او در باغ خانه ی قدیمیشان بود.همه چیز مثل همیشه بود،چمن ها سبز و کوتاه بودند و دیوار های زخیمی از سنگ های بزرگ و سفید رنگ که بر روی آن نرده های فولادی نیزه مانندی قرار داشت، امارت بزرگ و زیبایشان را در بر گرفته بود.همه چیز واقعی به نظر میرسید که ناگهان آسمان آبی و بی ابر تبدیل به آسمانی به رنگ خون شد و چمن های سبز و خرم،زرد رنگ شدند.دیوار ها دیگر سفید نبودند و مایه ای به رنگ و شکل غیر مذاب از ترک های دیوار بیرون زده بود و به سمت بالا حرکت میکرد.زمین زیر پای او با ترک های عمیق از هم جدا شد و امارت فرو ریخت.انگار جاذبه ی زمین از بین رفته بود و تکه های خانه در هوا معلق شدند.دردی سوزناک او را به خود آورد و بر روی زانوانش نشست،صدای زیبای زنی با وحشت در فضایی که او بود پیچید و اسم او را صدا زد.ورجیل سریع صدا را شناخت،آن صدای گرمه مادرش بود.به سختی بلند شد،یاماتو را در دست چپش گرفت و به اطرافش نگاه کرد"مادر؟"ولی پاسخی نشنید.سخره ای با فاصله در رو به روی او در هوا معلق بود،به دنبال صدا سمت آن رفت.توانی نداشت ولی باید به سخره ی بعدی می پرید پس به سمت آن دوید و با قدرت هرچه تمام تر پرید،با فرود آمدن بر روی سخره تعادل خود را از دست داد و به سمت جلو پرت شد ولی به زمین نیفتاد. روی زمین ماده ی غیر مانند با شدت از ترک های کوچک بر روی زمین خارج شد و از آن موجوداتی شبیه به عروسک با چهره ی انسان که دست راست آن ها تیغه ای بلند بود،خارج شدند و با سر های کج خود به او نگاه کردند.شیطان ها او را پیدا کرده بودند...اولین بار بود که با دیدن آن ها احساس ترس میکرد چون هیچ توان و انرژی برای مبارزه نداشت،اگر بتواند از قدرتش استفاده کند شاید بتواند به آن ها قلبه کند، شمشیرش را سریع از غلاف در آورد و در زمین فرو برد.چیزی مثل دود آبی رنگ او را احاطه کرد ولی سریع ناپدید شد و از بین رفت،با وحشت دستش را به دور گردنش کشید و فهمید چه اتفاقی افتاده و سریع گفت "گردنبندم!...نیستش!".بهترین راه فرار بود ولی ناگهان یکی از اروسک ها با دست اره مانندش به او حمله ور شد و تنها چاره جنگیدن بود.سریع شمشیرش را در آورد و قبل از اینکه موجود به او حمله کند آن را در شکمش فرو برد،خون سیاه بر روی زمین پاشید و اروسک با ناله ای سرش را بالا گرفت و به او خیره شدقبل از اینکه چیزی بگوید ورجیل او را به سمت بقیه ی آن ها پرت کرد که باعث شد چندتا از آنان بر زمین بیفتند، سریع از محل گریخت و به سمت امارت رفت.در داخل آن به سختی چیزی سالم بود درست مثل بیرون مایع غیر مانند همه جا دیده میشد و اثباب های شکسته در همه جا پخش شده بود و آینه ای بلند در گوشه ای از سالن قرار داشت،با نزدیک شدن احساس میکرد که به فرد غریبه ای نگاه میکند ولی خودش بود،کت بلند مشکی اش پاره و خاکی بود و لکه ای بزرگ از خون بر روی آن دیده میشد و می توانست کثیفی را بر روی شلوار آبی رنگش ببیند.چیزی که خیلی متفاوت بود،مو هایش بود که در صورت زخمی و خونی اش ریخته شده بودند و مثل همیشه مرتب و شونه کشیده نشده بودند .صدای خوردن چوب به یکدیگر،هواسش را از آینه پرت کرد و ناگهان پسر بچه ای فریاد زد"منو نمی تونی بزنی!"ورجیل سریع به سمت صدا برگشت و روح دو پسر بچه را دید که با شمشیر های چوبی خود با هم بازی میکردند که پسر مو مشکی شمشیرش را محکم به پهلوی پسر مو سفید کوبید و باعث شد بر زمین بیفتد ولی بدون تردید دست او را گرفت و از زمین بلندش کرد و لبخند زنان در راهروی خانه ناپدید شدند.ورجیل آن خاطره را به خوبی یادش بود،آن دو پسر بچه خودشان بودند و تنها هفت سال داشتند ولی حالا هر دو بیست و یک ساله اند و دوباره این اتفاق تکرار شده،با دیدن این صحنه ناراحت شد و به زمین کثیف نگاه کرد.هیچ وقت این قدر احساس خاری نمی کرد و این باعث عصبانیتش شده بود.با قدم زدن در راه رو از خانه خارج شد که دوباره مادرش او را صدا زد"ورجیل...پسرم...تو...تو مردی!" غم فراوان رو میشد در صدایش احساس کرد،ورجیل که شوکه شده بود بی اختیار پرسید"چی؟؟!" "تو اینجا گرفتار شدی مثل من...ولی تو میتونی فرار کنی،تو هنوز شانس داری!به دنبال نور برو و از اینجا فرار کن!"با شنیدن این حرف سرش را به سمت دروازه ای برد که در حیاط بود و سریع به سمت آن دوید ولی با صدایی آشنا سر جای خود میخ کوب شد"ورجیل تو در خطری!"با تعجب به سمت صدا برگشت و کت را دید که با وحشت به او نگاه میکرد"کت؟"قبل از اینکه حرفی بزند تیغه ای بلند از وسط سینه اش خارج شد و می توانست تیزی و سردی آن را حس کند.صدایی بی روح کنار گوش او گفت"چه حسی داره وقتی دوباره ضربه می خوری و نمی تونی کاری بکنی؟!"ورجیل به سختی فهمید که دانته چی گفته،با وجود درد فراوانی که احساس میکرد حتی نمی توانست به خوبی فکر کند!دانته شمشیر را از بدنش بیرون کشید و ورجیل احساس کرد که هوشیاری خود را دارد از دست می دهد و بیهوش دوباره در همان آسمان اتشین به اعماق جهنم سقوط کرد. وقتی به هوش آمد سعی کرد به اطراف خود نگاه کند،او در جایی مثل کویری خشک بود و آفتاب داغ روز چشمانش را می سوزاند.شخصی از دور به او نزدیک میشد ولی نمی توانست چهره ی او را تشخیص دهد.او لباسی کاملا سفید پوشیده بود و کتش درست مدل او بود،نکند او...وقتی فرد به او نزدیک شد انگار آب یخ بر سرش ریختند،تمام بند بند بدنش یخ زد و با ترس به او خیره شد.آن فرد خودش بود ولی به صورت وحشتناکی صورتش با او فرق داشت،چشمانش مثل شب سیاه بودند و پوستش مثل برف سفید و رنگ پریده،رگ هایی سیاه رنگ در اطراف چشم ها و کل صورتش بود و مو های سفیدش به سمت بالا سیخ و یخ زده بودند.با صدایی دو رگه و عجیب شروع کرد به صحبت کردن"به خودت نگاه کن!پدرت به تو همه چیز داد و کمکت کرد ولی تو الان هیچی نداری!"قبل از اینکه ورجیل چیزی بگوید دستش را با شتاب به درون زخم او کرد و یک دستی او را از زمین بلند کرد.دردی که ورجیل احساس کرد بی پایان بود ولی او به صحبتش ادامه داد"هر کس که برات مهم بود و بهش اهمیت می دادی الان پشتشون رو به تو کردند...چه حسی داری؟!"و ورجیل را بر روی زمین پرت کرد.اتفاقی افتاد که او تا به حال ندیده بود،قلب عظیمی پشت سر مرد سفید پوش پدیدار شد که سه زخم عمیق بر روی آن بود."تو نمی تونی گذشته رو تغییر بدی ولی چی کار میکردی اگه یه شانس دیگه داشتی؟" ورجیل چشمانش را بست و خاطراتی را به یاد آورد،تصاویری از کت که زندانی ماندس شده بود،نابودی سازمان اوردر و تیر خوردن کت و در آخر که به برادرش گفت که کت فقط به درد بخور بود و دعوایش با دانته،زمانی که برای اولین بار سر کت داد کشید و خواست که خود را از دعوای او و دانته بیرون بکشد...وقتی چشمانش را باز کرد دیگر در بیابان نبود بلکه در کوچه های تاریک شهر لیمبو بود.کت را جلو تر از خود دید که با وحشت به کوچه ی دیگر نگاه میکند"کت؟"کت سریع به او نگاه کرد و گفت"نه ورجیل! برو عقب!" ولی بعد ناگهان هیولایی که صورتش با ماسک پوشیده شده بود و شش دست و پا داشت و تقریبا ده برابر او بود به سمت کت حمله ور شد.ماسکی که بر صورت او بود تکه شد و پشت آن دهانی بزرگ با دندان های تیز بود که سعی میکرد آن ها را وارد تن کت کند.کت با وحشت از ورجیل التماس کرد"ورجیل!ورجیل خواهش میکنم کمکم کن!"و با فریادی شروع به دویدن کرد،ورجیل هم به دنبال آن ها دوید"دارم میام کت!" و وقتی به کوچه ی بعدی رفت دروازه ای دید که درون آن چیزی مثل بخار بود.نزدیک دروازه رفت و به آن نگاهی کرد که دوباره صدای کت اومد"خدایا!ورجیل کجایی!؟" و ورجیل سریع وارد دروازه شد،آن طرف دروازه کلیسای بزرگی را دید و کت و هیولا درست رو به روی او بودند.بدون تردید به سمت هیولا داد زد"هی با تو ام! این طرف!"غول سرش را به سمت او برگرداند و ورجیل می دانست که زمانی را برای فرار به کت داده است و کت به داخل کلیسا فرار کرد ولی غول متوجه شد و به دنبال او داخل کلیسا رفت.ورجیل با شتاب به سمت کلیسا دوید تا به کت کمک کند ولی صدای جیغ او در فضا پیچید"اه اه اه اه! از من دور شو!" وقتی ورجیل وارد کلیسا شد هیچ خبری از غول نبود ولی کت بر روی زمین افتاده بود.به سمت او دوید و کمکش کرد که بلند شود.ورجیل نگاهی به کت کرد،به نظرش میرسید اشکالی وجود داشت"کت؟حالت خوبه؟" کت که به زمین خیره شده بود سرش را بلند کرد و به ورجیل نگاه کرد،چهره ی او فرق کرده بود،چشمانش سیاه و اشک های سیاهی ردی را تا گونه هایش بر جا گذاشته بودند ، با صدای دو رگه ای گفت"من خوبم ولی تو مردی! خیلی مسخرس که باید بمیری تا انسان ها رو درک کنی!"ورجیل سریع پاسخ داد"من تو رو از دست اون هیولا نجات دادم،به تو خونه و کار دادم و انگیزه ای برای ادامه ی زندگی،یادت نیست؟!" اینبار کت با لحن تمسخر آمیزی گفت"تو از من سواستفاده کردی و بهم خیانت کردی...هم به من و هم به برادرت،دانته یه مرد واقعیه ولی تو ضعیفی...تقریبا پوچی! تو هیچ وقت نصف مردونگی که اون داشت رو بدست نمیاری!"و ناگهان بدن او تغییر کرد،تبدیل به موجودی با پنجه های تیز شد که ماسکی شکسته از صورتش را داشت.ورجیل تنها کار ممکن رو کرد،شمشیرش را در آورد و وارد گردنش کرد و گلویش را شکافت.جسد او بی جان بر روی زمین افتاد و تبدیل به خاکستر شد.احساسی عجیب داشت،چشمانش را بست ولی با دوباره گشودن آن ها، در بیابان،رو به روی ورژن تاریک و بی روح خودش ایستاده بود.یکی از زخم های روی قلب که پشت کپی خودش بود بسته شد.نگاهی به او کرد و گفت"من او نو کشتم..." "و تو الان قوی تری...این چیزی نیست که همیشه می خواستی؟قدرت بیشتر؟" ورجیل با تعجب گفت"قدرت؟!" "قدرت کامل،ورجیل."دروازه ای کنار او ظاهر شد،کپی سفیدش به او اشاره کرد که وارد دروازه شود.با وارد شدن به دروازه پا به خیابان های خراب شده ی لیمبو گذاشت.از دور دانته را دید که مثل کپی خودش تمام لباس هایش سفید و رگ های سیاه روی صورتش دیده میشد و با چشمان سیاهش به او خیره شده بود.قدم زنان به سمت او آمد و با لحن تمسخر آمیز همیشگی اش شروع به صحبت کرد"به چهنم خوش اومدی داداش!"ورجیل به آرومی جوابش را داد"من دیگه برادری ندارم.."کپی دانته نیش خندی زد و گفت"بامزه بود...میدونی این من بودم که همیشه توی خیابون ها و کثیفی زندگی میکردم در حالی که تو توی یه خانواده ی پول دار درست حسابی زندگی میکردی و شب توی یه تخت راحت می خوابیدی...حالا ببین کارت به کجا کشیده!"ورجیل که عصبانی شده بود با حرکت دستش اتوبوسی که کنارش بود به سمت دانته پرت کرد و هر دو به دیواری برخورد کردند.بعد چند ثانیه دانته از سقف اتوبوس بیرون آمد و روی آن نشست"تا حالا بهت گفته بودم که از وسایل نقلیه ی عمومی چه قدر بدم میاد؟کت هم بهت نگفته؟!" و بعد ایستاد و از او دور شد.این بار ورجیل به سمت او دوید"هی!برگرد و مثل یه مرد بجنگ!"بالای آن خیابان همان زمین بازی بود که در بچگی مادرشان آن ها را به آنجا میبرد.دانته در آنجا منتظر ایستاده بود تا ورجیل برسد."راستی ورجیل گفتی اینجا بچه بودیم بازی میکردیم نه؟چون من..."قبل از اینکه بتواند حرفش را تمام کند ورجیل از زور خشم شمشیرش را وارد قلب او کرد.دانته ناله ای کوتاه کرد و به صورت ورجیل نگاه کرد.ورجیل او را روی زمین کوبید و شمشیر را بیشتر فرو برد و حالا که از انتقامش احساس رضایت میکرد گفت"چی شده دانته؟چیز بامزه ای نداری بگی؟فکر کنم حالا یه ذره از دردی که کشیدم احساس میکنی...". چشمش به گردنبند دانته افتاد و خم شد و آن را از گردنش قاپید."ممنون"دانته سرفه کنان گفت"فکر میکنی الان پیروز شدی؟به مادرمون چی میگی؟تو دیگه ورجیل نیستی.." "تو هم همین کار رو کردی..." و با شمشیرش قفسه ی سینه ی او را شکافت.جسد دانته که بر روی زمین بود مثل کت تبدیل به خاکستر و در هوا مهو شد.با بستن چشمانش قدرت را احساس میکرد،احساس میکرد توانایی هایش دارند به او باز میگردند.دوباره در همان بیابان بود،کپی سفیدش از پشت با افتخار گفت"تو کارت عالی بود"دوباره یکی دیگر از زخم های قلب عظیمی که رو به رویش بود بسته شد و حالا یکی مانده بود.گردنبند دانته هنوز در دستش بود.کپی اش که حالا رو به رو ی او ایستاده بود متوجه گردنبند شد"می بینم که گردنبندشو گرفتی."ورجیل نگاهی به آن کرد و پاسخ داد"آره ولی به دردم نمی خوره،فقط به دانته جواب میده.."کپی اش با مکسی کوتاه گفت"خب مادرت اونو بهش داده...یادت نیست؟اون همیشه فرزند مورد علاقه اش بوده...تو که میدونی؟! تو میتونی پیداش کنی و بهش نشون بدی که چیکار کردی!نشون بده که خودش این رو شروع کرده!". ورجیل با نگاهی دیگر به گردنبند آن را در جیب کتش گذاشت و به دروازه ای خیره شد که در سمت راستش پدیدار شده بود. به خوبی میدانست که قرار است چه اتفاقی بیفتد و با لبخندی وارد دروازه شد تا با مادرش ملاقات کند.

* * *

امید وارم از این فصل هم خوشتون اومده باشه،خواهشا نظر ها و پیشنهادات خود را به من بگید. حتما در فصل های آینده طولانی تر می نویسم و بهتر! تا دیداری دوباره در فصل دیگر!


End file.
